Sisters of Legend
by Recka Star
Summary: Kararu and Shikou Rinamino, twin sisters, wake up one day to have alchemic powers, and don't know how. They use them, but when an experiment goes wrong, they end up in FMA world. What will happen? EdxOC RussellxOC


I was playing a board game tonight and a lightbulb suddenly went off in my mind, giving me a complete story idea. I don't know what triggered it, because the game had nothing to do with the idea, so…I hope you like it! Also, this first chapter doesn't have Al or Ed (well, maybe Ed a little bit) in it, but next chapter will. Don't worry, I assure you you'll love this anyway (I think...)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Sisters of Legend**

**Chapter 1: Where Are All the Teachers (Part One)**

"Kararu! Shikou! For the last time, get your butts out of bed before you're late!" Mrs. Rinamino yelled into the girl's bedroom. Her voice was met with a groan and a growl. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you growl at me Kararu?"

"No Mother…" Kararu said, her crimson eyes peeking out from underneath her sheets.

"And did I just hear a groan from you Shikou?" Mrs. Rinamino asked.

"No Mother…" Came Shikou's response and her icy-blue eyes peered out from under her pillow, which she had previously shoved on top of her head to try and get some more sleep.

"Good. Now get your butts out of bed before you miss the bus! I won't drive you if you miss!" Mrs. Rinamino said, still standing in the doorway. Kararu sat up and pushed a few strands of long black and red streaked hair out of her face behind her ear. Shikou silently pulled the pillow off of her head to pull a few strands of long, light blue hair out of her mouth.

"And what's in it for us?" Both of the girls asked in unison.

"You won't miss you're writing class." Mrs. Rinamino responded. In an instant, crimson and icy-blue sheets were tossed up in a frenzy as the two girls shot out of bed and ran for their respective bathrooms. "I always know how to get to them…"

"Duh Mother! We're twins, we think alike and we both love to write!" Shikou and Kararu yelled from their bathroom as they tried to brush their teeth and their hair at the same time. Mrs. Rinamino laughed.

"You're right. How could I doubt my own twins?" Mrs. Rinamino asked, then she walked out of the door. "I bought you girls breakfast, it's on the table!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"I'll see you guys later, okay? I have to go to work!"

"All right Mother! See you after school!" The girls yelled to her. They heard the front door click closed, and when they knew their mother was gone, they forgot about their shower and raced down to the kitchen to see who could get here first.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You know, Shikou, I had the strangest dream last night…" Kararu said as they sat next to each other on the bus, about to go to sleep for the forty-five minute bus ride they had.

"What was it about?" Shikou asked curiously.

"I was floating in darkness, and when I looked around, there was this door there. It was a pair of double doors made out of some strange material, and it had carvings and engravings all over it. I landed on a platform that was there next to the door, and I turned around to see a boy with long blonde hair and amber eyes turn to me. He was wearing black and red, and his steps sounded different…like one was a machine…He held out his hand to me. 'Come with me through the gate,' he said. I shook my head, but he grabbed my hand anyway and opened the doors. It was weird, the symbols and things behind the doors…" Kararu told Shikou.

"I had the same dream." Shikou said.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"What can you make out of it?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"We could talk about this over lunch, okay?"

"Sure. I'm tired."

Both girls smiled at each other, then hunched down in their seats and closed their eyes to get some sleep, and hopefully finish the dream with the strange man in red and black and 'the gate'.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Man, this is so boring…" Kararu wrote on a sheet paper and passed it to Shikou in the middle of algebra class, their first period out of eight.

"I know, this is ridiculous. Just because we get it, and everyone else doesn't, doesn't mean that she has to make us suffer for it!" Shikou wrote and passed it back to Kararu.

"I agree completely…what do you want to write about in writing class last period?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe we should think about it now."

"Yeah…but I'm having mental block from this ridiculous teacher."

"She keeps on butting in with an emphasized word just when I get to a good plot line and I forget everything I've thought just then."

"I know, same with me. Man, I wish we could just ignore her and go do what we wanted…"

"I know. The teacher is a sore S.O.B." Kararu wrote.

She was about to pass it to Shikou when she cringed as the teacher, Mrs. Dudley, yelled out her name. "Kararu! Are you passing notes in class?"

"Um…"

"Would you like to share it with the class?" Mrs. Dudley asked rudely. Kararu clapped her hands together, sighed and put a fake, but oh-so-believable smile on her face.

"Of course I would Mrs. Dudley. How silly of me to think that I could just pass notes without getting caught." Kararu said sarcastically, pulling her hands away from each other. Everyone in the class laughed, and Mrs. Dudley glared at her. She put her hands face down on the wooden desk to stand up, but stopped when a flash of light appeared beneath her hands.

She looked down at the desk to see that the surface of it had changed into a miniature rocking horse with very fine detail.

"Kararu, is this another one of your tricks?" Mrs. Dudley asked from her desk, annoyance clear in her tone.

"No…Shikou, try it." Kararu hissed as she grabbed the note and started to walk slowly up to the front.

"What?" Shikou hissed.

"Just clap your hands and put it on something and see if it changes!" Kararu hissed, then continued up to the front. Shikou nodded, even though Kararu couldn't see her, and clapped her hands quietly, then put it on her desk. With a flash of light, the face of the desk changed into a figurine of a wolf, Shikou's favorite animal.

"Wow…" Shikou muttered.

"Shikou? Would you like to join your sister?"

"I might as well." Shikou said, standing up. "What are we going to do?" Shikou hissed once she reached the front and stood next to Kararu.

"Beats me."

"Read the note, then you can go to the office!" Mrs. Dudley snapped.

"Fine, fine…" Kararu said rudely, then hissed to Shikou, "We'll clap, then change the teachers desk into a cage, then run for it, deal?"

"Deal."

"We're waiting!" Mrs. Dudley snapped impatiently.

"One, two, three!" Kararu said, then she and Shikou clapped quickly and touched the teacher's desk, it changing into a cage around her. Mrs. Dudley yelled angrily at them, as they shot out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxNext Period…History Classxx**

During history, with their teacher Mrs. Johnson, it was easy to tell that the twins were bored. Again. They passed notes for the first few minutes of class, then Shikou and Kararu just sat there, propping their heads up with their hands with a look of 'huh?' on their faces.

After about fifteen minutes of the forty-five minute class, Shikou stood straight up and walked to the door. Mrs. Johnson stared after her, wondering what the heck she was doing. Shikou opened the door and shut it after her, Kararu looking after her, confused as well. The next thing Kararu heard was a clap from the hall and she grinned, knowing at least in general what she was doing.

The door opened again, but this time, nothing came inside. The door shut, and Mrs. Johnson looked at the door, starting to get scared as to what was going on. She stood up to check the door to see if maybe it hadn't been latched all the way, and was half way there when the class started to laugh. She looked to see what was so funny, and was shocked to find her skirt pulled up behind her so that everyone could see her teddy bear and heart decorated under garment. She blushed furiously, reaching over to pull it down. It fell down instantly, and there was a small giggle heard. Nothing more.

Then, something grabbed her hand, made her pick up a piece of chalk, and it made her write on the board, "I am a sore S.O.B. I hate all students. They must all die. I will kill every single one of them…except for Kararu and Shikou Rinamino." Then, as an afterthought, it seemed, she reached up and wrote, "Hero and Morgan Takai can live too." She set down the chalk, and when she turned to the class, they could see she was scared. Then, chalk, books, paper, pencils, chalk erasers and everything imaginable started flaying around the room.

"Under the desks!" The teacher cried, finally able to move on her own. She looked at the rows of desks to see that now two were empty. She looked around the room to discover who was missing other than Shikou.

"KARARU!" The teacher cried. Then, she looked down to realize that her skirt was completely gone. Everyone in the class started laughing as she blushed madly again. She got out from under her desk and ran for the door, but felt something holding her back. It felt like a hand was pushing her forehead, making her stop, even though she kept her feet moving. The class laughed harder, and some fell out of their chairs as they watched. A few moments later, all the students fell out of their chairs, laughing their freaking butts off. Mrs. Johnson's shirt was completely gone, along with her skirt.

Finally, after a few more minutes of humiliation, she felt the hold on her head leave, and she ran for the door, running out of it, scared to the core. As soon as she left, there were two, eerie voices in the room that started laughing manically. The kids all backed into a corner, afraid of what was going on. Then, the laughing stopped, as it seemed to float away out the door. Not one of the students moved until the bell rang to signal the end of class.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxNext Period…Computer Classxx**

Kararu and Shikou walked into the classroom, still giggling at what they had done in second period. Their computer teacher, Mrs. Pratt, was already ready to begin when they walked in. But of course…Kararu and Shikou had a plan for her too. They managed to sneak a carbonated drink, along with sticks of gum into the class and to their seats without the teacher noticing.

They also brought a piece of plastic with them, and once they reached their seats, clapped their hands and made the plastic spread across the keyboard. They grinned evilly at each other. Mrs. Pratt was about to start class when she heard someone call her name in a singsong voice.

"What is it?" Mrs. Pratt asked, looking over at the source of the voice. She screamed and dropped her pen when she was who it was and what they were doing. "NO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THE KEYBOARDS! DON'T!" She yelled at Kararu and Shikou, who had their drinks poised and ready to pour all over the keyboard. Kararu and Shikou grinned, then nodded to each other, and poured.

Mrs. Pratt fell to her knees and started crying, then Kararu and Shikou laughed as they saw her rise with hatred and anger in her eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Mrs. Pratt yelled.

"Why? What did we do?" Kararu asked, confused.

"TO THE OFFICE WITH YOU BOTH! NOW!" Mrs. Pratt yelled, and pointed a finger in the direction of the door. Shikou grinned, then clapped her hands and put them on the floor, then sat up straight and turned to Mrs. Pratt.

"But how can we Mrs. Pratt? The doorway is blocked." Shikou said innocently. Mrs. Pratt turned to the direction of the door to see that a wall of cement had somehow materialized out of thin air and blocked the door.

"Wha? Bu-but how?" Mrs. Pratt asked, shocked.

"I don't know. Wasn't me." Kararu and Shikou both said innocently. While Mrs. Pratt went to go inspect the new 'wall', Kararu and Shikou both pulled out a piece of gum, stuffed it in their mouths, and then, when the teacher wasn't looking, ran over to her chair and shoved them on her seat. They successfully snuck back to their seats.

When Mrs. Pratt reached her seat…well, let's just say it wasn't a pretty site.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxFourth Period…Science Classxx**

Kararu and Shikou, finally when the bell rang, took pity on poor Mrs. Pratt and removed the wall. The teacher had totally forgotten after class to send them to the principle. The twins didn't argue with her.

At the beginning of fourth period, their science class, they thought that they didn't need to torture the teacher, Mrs. Shepherd…that is, until they heard what the lesson that day was.

"You will each be put into teams, and your team will dissect a frog." Mrs. Shepherd said.

"Oh gross…" Both girls said.

"You wanna get outta here?" Shikou asked, turning to Kararu.

"Yeah, as soon as we can. What're we going to do? Turn invisible again?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I got an idea."

Mrs. Shepherd divided up the class into pairs of fours, Kararu and Shikou just happening to get with their two best friends, Hero and Morgan Takai. The twin boys looked at Kararu and Shikou to see them conversing with their eyes, a feat they often accomplished very well.

"You're plotting something." Morgan stated.

"Yes. We are." Kararu answered, still not looking from Shikou's eyes yet.

"What is it? I hear you've been tormenting teachers all morning." Hero said.

"You better believe it." Shikou said.

"How did you turn yourselves invisible last period?" Morgan asked.

"Simple. Just messed with the oxygen molecules around our bodies until they turned us invisible."

"How do you change oxygen molecules?" Hero asked curiously. By this time, the other teams had started their dissections, and their team was a few moments behind.

"Takai! Rinamino! Get to work!" Mrs. Shepherd yelled from her desk, making all four jump.

"What are we going to do?" Kararu asked, turning to Shikou.

"Operation Stuck will now commence." Shikou said, grinning evilly. "Guys, while I explain the plan to 'Raru, act like you're starting the dissection, okay?"

"Right." Hero said, then turned to Morgan and acted as though discussing something with him as Shikou whispered frantically in Kararu's ear, giving her a hurried explanation of the plan.

"Okay, you ready?" Kararu asked.

"Yeah." Shikou said. They both clapped quietly and then touched the floor. Nothing seemed to happen as the girls turned back to Morgan and Hero to actually start the dissection. Both girls were grossed out, so the goys had to do the actual cutting while the girls did the analysis. About a minute later, Mrs. Shepherd decided to walk around and see how they were doing when she shrieked. Everyone, including both sets of twins looked up at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" The teacher's pet, Samantha, asked.

"I…I can't move!" Mrs. Shepherd stuttered.

"Why?" Sam (Samantha) asked.

"I don't know!" Mrs. Shepherd said, trying, and failing, to get up from her chair. Sam ran over to her to gasp.

"Mrs. Shepherd, what happened? You're feet are cemented to the floor!" Sam shrieked. Morgan and Hero had to hold in their snickers at this new piece of news. Kararu and Shikou's faces were twisted with the pain of keeping laughter in, and their backs were facing Mrs. Shepherd, so she couldn't see their faces.

"I guess just continue your dissection." Mrs. Shepherd sighed as she tried to pull her feet out of the shoes she was wearing, but to no avail. Not matter how much she tried, it wouldn't work.

"Operation Furry Friends will now commence!" Kararu said as she clapped her hands and put them on the brush that she had previously taken out of Sam's bag when she ran up to Mrs. Shepherd's desk. The hair on the brush wiggled, then pulled itself off of the brush and molded itself into little balls of hair. "Attack!" Kararu whispered, pointing to Mrs. Shepherd. There was a little squeak indicating that they heard her, then the small army of hairballs (man, Sam must have had a LOT of hair on that brush!) made it's way over to Mrs. Shepherd's desk where she was still trying in vain to detach her feet from the floor.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S BUGS! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Mrs. Shepherd shrieked, pointing as she started to pull harder on her legs, her eyes widening in fear as she tried to get away from the little pests.

"OH NO! NO, NOT BUGS! ANYTHING BUT BUGS! HELP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu and Shikou, after class was over, finally took pity on Mrs. Shepherd and released her feet, though they left the hairballs to torment her all day until she went crazy…which the twins hoped would happen very much.

"Finally, lunch!" Kararu cried out.

"What are you gonna get today?" Shikou asked.

"Uh…anything that's not crap?" Kararu asked.

"Exactly." Shikou said as the two walked into the cafeteria, each walking up to the line to walk out of it with their usual lunch: chicken rings and french fries.

"Hey, Rinamino!" A guy called.

"Oh crap…" Kararu moaned. As it turned out, she was kind of a punk, and lost her temper quickly in an argument unless she knew for positive that she could win, and had punched a guy's lights out the day before.

"I got a bone to pick with you!"

"Bone? Where?" Shikou asked, looking around frantically, then turned to Kararu when she spoke.

"Ignore him." Kararu said, trying to continue on with her lunch until a shadow fell over the girls at their table. They looked up at the same time to see a pair of dark brown eyes; one obscured by a swelling, dark purple lump, complements of Kararu.

"Hey you! Rinamino!" The man barked. Kararu looked up at his face, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, hello Carmen. Have a nice evening in the dark yesterday?" Kararu asked.

"No, you little punk! My mom's now frantic about me!"

"Oh…and that's my problem how?"

"I'm gonna beat the livin' crap outta you, you little daughter of-"

"If you call my mother a whore, you are SO dead." Kararu said, gritting her teeth.

"-A WHORE!" Carmen yelled. That was the straw that broke Kararu's back. She jumped up, but was held back by Shikou.

"Kararu, don't!" Shikou pleaded.

"You're just going to let this guy talk about Mom that way?" Kararu asked angrily.

"Basa moro redo tokira!" Shikou pleaded (I will explain what she said at the end of the chapter).

"Huh?" Carmen asked.

"Misa kima tem kuramusa!" Kararu shot at her.

"Yora redo toshi." Shikou said.

"Tarakay." Kararu growled, pulling away from Shikou's arm to cross her arms as she sat back down.

"Freaks." Carmen said, officially freaked out by now.

"Tor I yora redo wakem?" Kararu asked.

"Turami." Shikou said with a sigh, then turned to Carmen. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Carmen said, but then was punched to the floor.

"Heh, got his other eye." Kararu said, grinning. No teachers were in the cafeteria at the moment, and only Morgan and Hero saw Kararu punch Carmen. The girls got up and sat with Morgan and Hero, Kararu just barely keeping her temper in check for the rest of lunch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Translations (words): **_

**Basa-** Just

**Moro-** Leave

**Redo-** Him

**Tokira-** Alone

**Misa-** But

**Kima-** He's

**Tem-** A

**Kuramusa-** Bastard

**Yora-** Punch

**Toshi-** Later

**Tarakay-** Fine

**Tor-** Can

**Wakem-** Now

**Turami-** Sure

_**Translations (phrases):**_

**Basa moro redo tokira-** Just leave him alone

**Misa kima tem kuramusa-** But he's a bastard!

**Yora redo toshi-** Punch him later

**Tor I yora redo wakem-** Can I punch him now?

Yes, I know it may seem confusing, but Kararu and Shikou, when they were younger, created a language of their own and use it every once in a while to confuse others. It seemed to work, didn't it? I'll be working on something else now, so I'll get to this when I do!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu, Morgan and Carmen and Shikou and Hero (who actually belong to a friend).**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 2: Where Are All The Teachers (Part Two)**


End file.
